


Balcony

by Fretic (cyberren)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, this is barely shippy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberren/pseuds/Fretic
Summary: She really should be inside making connections like her father told her to.





	Balcony

Megami hears the doors open behind her, but she doesn't bother to look away from the starry sky. She's fairly sure she knows who it is, anyway - she hears those particular footfalls following after her often enough.

"Escaping from the sheep, milady?" the voice of Kaga Kusha says.

Megami's mouth doesn't so much as twitch at the poor attempt at humour. "I have no interest in socializing with people who couldn't find their way to their own body with a GPS, map and compass, Kaga."

"Does that mean you're interested in socializing with me, Megami?" Kaga asks curiously, now standing at her shoulder.

"Perhaps." Megami glances at him out of the corner of her eye. "You seem to be the only intelligent person present, though I know for a fact your name wasn't on the guest list."

Kaga moves beside her, leaning on the balcony railing. Megami can see the wild grin on his face, and hear it in his voice when he says, "What can I say? It isn't every day Megami Saikou appears at one of her parents... what even is that?" He jerks his shoulder towards the doors.

"They called it a gala during preparations," Megami says. She doesn't know either.

"Gala, then. What makes this one special?"

"My father saying I should start making connections with our business partners. I would much prefer being elsewhere."

"Perhaps we could make that a reality," Kaga says quietly, looking at the ground. "How far's the drop?"

"We are not jumping off the balcony, Kaga."

Kaga looks at the roof curiously. "Could we-"

" _No_ , Kaga."

Megami can almost see him pouting when he responds, "Killjoy."

"I just returned to school, Kaga," Megami says. "I'm not interested in being held at home because I did something so foolish as to-"

"Come on," Kaga whined. "Live a little! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"

Megami cannot help but be impressed. "You've gotten better with your idioms."

Kaga puffed up a bit at the compliment. "I've been practicing my English."

"Impressive as it is, Kaga, my answer is still no."

"One of these days, you're going to say yes to ditching these things with me, Megami."

"Perhaps it will also be the day when pigs fly, Kaga."

"Can I at least have a dance with you before security tracks me down?"

Megami allows a small smile to grace her features. "I suppose that is... doable."


End file.
